videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Netflix Smash Bros.: SpongeBob's Adventure/Story
WARNING: This article contains SPOILERS. If you don't want to learn about the plot of this game, we highly recommend you don't read it if you haven't played the game. Intro The Tree of Peace Weakened The game opens with the center of the Complex Colonies showing the Tree of Peace with the Diamond Fruit. A bunny-like shadow is seen walking up to the Tree and removing every single Diamond Fruit from it. It was Lord Boiyoing without his armor on at the moment. He was taking the Fruit off the Tree for some diabolical reason... The Weapon Awakens The Tree of Peace gives off a bright light from a hole it opens in the ground. A huge metallic figure is seen coming out of the hole and waking up. The figure is none other than the Boingsday Device. It congratulates Boiyoing for awakening him from his endless slumber, for that he's been imprisoned under the Tree for twenty years. The scene pans out with Lord Boiyoing giving off an evil smile and asking the Device to help him conquer the Complex Colonies. Bikini Bottom Waking Up to an Adventure When the player begins a new file, the game cuts to SpongeBob sleeping in his bed and then waking up. He tells himself about how he had a strange and rather disturbing dream about the Complex Colonies getting separated from each other and believes that it will never happen. But his dream was actually a vision. Unaware of this, SpongeBob decides to take his mind off of the dream and get ready for works at the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob greets Gary with a fresh "good morning" and plays a quick game of fetch with him before he can go to work. SpongeBob throws the ball and Gary is seen coming back with it... and a treasure chest with a warning sign on it. SpongeBob takes a look at the chest and reads the message. It reads: "Urgent message. Please read immediately." SpongeBob mispronounces it and doesn't know what it means. Regardless of this, he karate chops the chest three times to reveal a bottle with a note in it. He takes the note out and it summons a hologram of Twilight Sparkle. She tells SpongeBob that the Complex Colonies are in terrible danger and that he is the only one who can save the day. However, after the hologram disappears, SpongeBob still doesn't believe this. So he decided to go to work anyway. A "Normal" Day at Work On his way to work, SpongeBob encounters a bright light on a hill and is curious to see what is there. He enters the big hill to reveal the Tree of Peace. He thinks it's a hallucination and decides to ignore it. Once he arrives at the Krusty Krab, he notices that the whole restaurant is on fire. He sees Mr. Krabs, panicking and calling for help, so SpongeBob rushes over to come to his aid. Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob that the Krusty Krab has been overrun by insane Pyros and they set the whole place on fire after getting into a fight. SpongeBob breaks up the fight and douses the flames. After the mass chaos ended, SpongeBob gets to work as Squidward tells him to make twelve Krabby Patties for Table 5. The order is almost complete. Patrick(?) Steals the Pickle SpongeBob grabs the last pickle inside the pickle barrel and when he was about to place it on top of the tomatoes, the pickle flew out of his hand and out the kitchen door. Patrick is seen jumping on a pogo stick and taking the pickle with him. SpongeBob blows a Bubble Bike and decides to chase down Patrick to get the pickle back and complete the last Patty. As he bikes around Bikini Bottom, he causes traffic trouble, gets stung by jellyfish and then hits Rock Bottom, but manages to get out when the Bubble Bike pops. Patrick is seen jumping into the Chum Bucket. SpongeBob enters the place to confront Patrick. Patrick(?) Revealed SpongeBob sees Patrick cuffed to dungeon cuffs in a dark room. He asks him why he stole the pickle in a somewhat accusatory manner. Patrick says he didn't do it. But just before SpongeBob couldn't believe him, his "pogo stick self" comes out of the dark and Patrick runs out the room, screaming. Apparently, the "Patrick" that stole the pickle was actually a robot built by Plankton to help him uncover the Krabby Patty Formula and it was called the "Patbot 3000". Plankton demands SpongeBob to give him the Krabby Patty, but SpongeBob says "no". Plankton activates the Patbot 3000's deadly weapons: a claw, a razor blade and a paddleball. He commands the robot to go after SpongeBob and take the Patty from him. When SpongeBob defeats the boss, just before the robot could kill SpongeBob, Patrick is seen unplugging the robot. The Patbot 3000 falls onto Plankton and crushes him. The pickle goes out of Plankton's hand and into the Krabby Patty, completing it. In the Revisited Edition, Plankton switches sides for now and helps SpongeBob on his quest, alongside Patrick. The customer is seen walking in as SpongeBob gives him the Krabby Patty. The customer tells him he asked for no pickles, but SpongeBob thought he was joking. He really wasn't when he was seen exploding in a cartoony fashion with his head and feet remaining as he states that he is allergic to pickles. The first Diamond Fruit collected is the Diamond Apple. Belief Confirmed SpongeBob is seen walking back to the Krusty Krab and finds a sign in the middle of the entrance. He reads the sign and learns about Lord Boiyoing's plan to have the Boingsday Device aid him in world domination of the Complex Colonies. The defenses against the Device were the Diamond Fruit when they are placed back onto the Tree of Peace. SpongeBob finally believes that the Complex Colonies need his help and decides to embark on an adventure to restore the Diamond Fruit to the Tree of Peace, return the Boingsday Device to its underground imprisonment and defeat Lord Boiyoing. But little did he know that some villains and challengers were sent out to stop him from doing this. The portal to Peach Creek opens up. Peach Creek Cooled Down Eds SpongeBob arrives in the Cul-de-Sac. The Eds ask him to help them with a scam they've planning to do on a hot summer day. SpongeBob wanted to tell the trio about an adventure he's having, but they didn't listen. Edd believed him, but Ed and Eddy didn't. SpongeBob helps the Eds build a cardboard ice cream truck and make some ice cream to sell to the kids. When the scam was set up and ready for action, the Eds made cash and decided to buy jawbreakers for their own sakes. SpongeBob gets three of them for the trio and they get satisfied. Paranormal Kevin...? Kevin is seen biking down the sidewalk and calling the Eds "dorks", like he usually did. SpongeBob sees the strange smirk on his face. Eddy thinks that he's up to something and so does Ed. However, Edd doesn't believe this. Albeit not knowing why, SpongeBob choses Eddy's side over Edd's and decides to stalk Kevin and find out why he's acting odd. Super Kevin to the "Rescue" SpongeBob goes to the playground and this is where Kevin spots him. He is seen holding an amulet in the palm in his hand. He puts it on in front of SpongeBob and levitates in the air, then smashes the ground and reveals himself with a buff body, a blue cape and a superhero emblem on his chest. Kevin has become "Super Kevin". He was planning to be a superhero to upstage the Eds and make them outcasts forevermore. He also knew that SpongeBob was going to recover the Diamond Fruit. So he tells him that he'll give up calling him a "dork" and begin calling him a "wimp". He challenges SpongeBob into a fight. After SpongeBob defeats Super Kevin, the amulet breaks and Kevin turns back into his normal self. The second Diamond Fruit collected is the Diamond Banana. The portal to Springfield opens up. Springfield Kwik-E-Mart Rush SpongeBob arrives in Springfield. He notices that the whole town is not very active today and only a few people outside today. Apu calls SpongeBob over to help him deliver groceries to the townsfolk. After delivering food to three houses, he decides to go to the Simpsons' house to tell the family about his adventure. Where's Bart? When SpongeBob goes inside the house, he notices that Bart is not around. He asks Homer where he is - Homer suspects that he could be hiding somewhere in the house, waiting to trigger a prank on him. SpongeBob doesn't believe him when he says this, so he asks Marge instead. She suspects that the reason why Springfield is barely active at the moment is because Bart is going around town, causing trouble the people never seen him do and that they're afraid to get in his way. Lisa's Science Project / The Muscle Car Mystery Lisa is doing a science project on a diorama of the Digestive System, but the only downside is that she can't find the organs to the system. So SpongeBob decides to help her find them to complete her project. While he searches around the house looking for the organs, he notices that something odd is going on outside; there are purple-colored muscle cars equipped with surveillance cameras patrolling Springfield and spying on everyone. SpongeBob doesn't know who could be doing this, but he suspects it's Mr. Burns, so does the family. They decide to ignore and finish focusing on Lisa's project. After the organs have been recovered and Lisa's project was complete, SpongeBob decided to go outside and investigate the mystery of the muscle cars. The Culprit Revealed While SpongeBob was walking around town, trying to find some way to ignore the cars and focus on trying to get rid of them, a mysterious caped entity is seen in the darkness stalking him. The figure looked somewhat like Bart in a superhero costume. SpongeBob was getting really afraid to find out who could be behind the muscle cars patrolling Springfield. The sky turned cloudy and stormy as the figure revealed himself to be Bartman, who was none other than Bart as his superhero "alter-ego". Now SpongeBob found out that Bart was the one who sent the muscle cars out to spy on the citizens of Springfield, even his own family. Bartman challenged SpongeBob, thinking he was a villain and the third boss battle began. After Bartman was defeated, Bart unmasked himself and told SpongeBob that the reason why he set the muscle cars loose was so he could make sure nobody was getting hurt, not to stalk them and make them feel uncomfortable. SpongeBob forgives him when he says this. The third Diamond Fruit collected is the Diamond Orange. The portal to Equestria opens up. Equestria When Parasprites Attack SpongeBob arrives in Equestria. Twilight Sparkle arrives and tells SpongeBob that Ponyville is getting invaded by swarms of Parasprites. SpongeBob decides to help catch the pests with his jellyfishing gear and save Ponyville. While he does this, he encounters ones that look just like the Mane Six. After this, SpongeBob sends the critters to a different place where they can cause trouble and Ponyville is safe from harm. Twilight thanks SpongeBob for chasing the Parasprites away, so he decides to sing a song he made up for her. Twilight said she didn't have any time for the song; she had an urgent message from Princess Celestia and had to go see her. Rainbow Race Rainbow Dash greets SpongeBob with a hello by zooming onto him, which almost caused him to lose his balance. She reminds SpongeBob of a race that he was going to do with her. SpongeBob didn't remember, so he wanted to tell her about an adventure he's having and he says he doesn't have time for a race. R.D. still wants SpongeBob to race with her, so he agrees to do it. During the race, SpongeBob and R.D. pass through obstacles and zoom vastly along terrains and caves, until they got all the way back to Ponyville. If Rainbow Dash wins, SpongeBob will lose a life. If SpongeBob wins, he will obtain a Smash Puzzle piece. The Eternal Night The sky suddenly went to nighttime and everypony became frightened. A female unsettling voice swept across the wind and laughed evilly. Twilight came back and told SpongeBob that she has to help her and the Mane Six defeat the demonic Nightmare Moon. She was the one who was behind the start of the everlasting night. While SpongeBob and the Mane Six traveled along the mountains and grasslands of Equestria, they encountered nightmares and devilish beings they face along the way. They soon come across a crystal cave and they get locked in. At Night's End Nightmare Moon appears from the darkness and challenges SpongeBob and the Mane Six into a fight. While SpongeBob fought her off, Twilight and the others got out the Elements of Harmony, so they could defeat her and get Princess Luna back. After the Elements of Harmony defeated Nightmare Moon, Luna was back to normal and the Mane Six and the rest of Ponyville's residents congratulated SpongeBob for helping out. SpongeBob sings the song he wanted to sing for Twilight and they approved of it. The fourth Diamond Fruit collected is the Diamond Strawberry. The portal to Nowhere opens up. Midtro, Part 1 Lord Boiyoing Finds Out The game cuts to Lord Boiyoing sitting in his lab, relaxing and having a carrot sandwich for dinner. His relaxation time was interrupted when his messenger bot came and told him the news - SpongeBob found out that the Tree of Peace is losing its power without the Diamond Fruit and is finding them and taking them back to the Tree. Boiyoing doesn't believe this, but the bot proves it when he shows a screen of Twilight Sparkle sending a note to SpongeBob and then, SpongeBob opening the note with the Twilight hologram. Boiyoing finally believes the bot's words and becomes infuriated. He hires the robots to send out more challengers or villains to stop SpongeBob from succeeding any further. The scenes pans out with the Boingsday Device coming up with a "backup plan" for Boiyoing. Nowhere The Suspicious Mist SpongeBob arrives in Nowhere, the home of Courage and the Bagges. He feels unsettled when he notices that there is an eerie blue mist all around the environment. He didn't know what this meant. SpongeBob goes to the Bagges' farmhouse to tell them about the mist. He asks Eustace first about it. Eustace suspects it's just too much fog for the weather. SpongeBob asks Muriel next. Muriel suspects the clouds are gathering together for a thunderstorm. Finally, he asks Courage about the mist. Courage knew it was a bad sign that there could be a spirit hiding out somewhere in the fog. They had to find out why. But first, the two had to fix the computer in order to get information. After the computer was back in shape, SpongeBob and Courage searched up information about the mysterious mist. The computer explained that an ancient Egyptian slab stolen from the tomb of a Pharaoh named King Ramses could be the cause of the fog. SpongeBob sets out to find the slab, since Courage is too scared to do it himself. In Search of the Slab While SpongeBob searched around Nowhere to find the slab, he started to feel scared and a shadowy figure was stalking him. SpongeBob manages to find the slab in a cave next to a mountain of rocks. Once SpongeBob pulls the slab out of its place however, a group of spirits rose from the dead and wanted to kill SpongeBob. He escapes the ghosts with the slab and the spirits die. SpongeBob runs back to the farmhouse for safe keeping. It's King Ramses! When SpongeBob ran back inside the house, Eustace easily recognized the slab and took it from him. A knock at the door was heard and Courage simply cowered in fear as he leaped onto Muriel's lap for safety. Eustace walked to the door to answer. Way out in the open field was none other than King Ramses himself. He demanded SpongeBob, Courage and the Bagges to return the slab, or else they will suffer from the three plagues he will unleash upon them. SpongeBob and Courage agree to do this, but Eustace refuses to do so and thinks Ramses is a professor he once met. Since Ramses felt offended by Eustace's remark, he began playing loud and awful music that never stopped playing. It didn't bother SpongeBob or Courage, but it did bother Muriel and Eustace. SpongeBob decides to find where the bad music is coming from, so he sets out into the pale dark once again to find the source. SpongeBob found a record player behind a large rock and turned it off. The Bagges were happy that the music stopped, but King Ramses was angry to see him turning the music off. He challenges SpongeBob into a fight. SpongeBob defeats the Pharaoh and sucks him into the slab to send him back to the Underworld within. The mist disappears as the sun rises. Courage and the Bagges thank SpongeBob for helping them solve the mystery of the fog. The fifth Diamond Fruit collected is the Diamond Melon. The portal to Animville opens up. Animville Chocolates for Olivia SpongeBob arrives in Animville. He walks up to Oggy's house for a visit. When he gets there, Oggy tells SpongeBob that he wants to do something special for Olivia. He bought a heart-shaped box of chocolates in order to impress her. SpongeBob was very thoughtful of him. However, Oggy said he was a bit too squeamish to do it himself, so he has SpongeBob do it for him. SpongeBob says okay and delivers the box to Olivia as she walks up to her front door and rings her doorbell. Olivia opens the door to find SpongeBob with Oggy's box of chocolates. At first, she thought SpongeBob bought it for her. But he said that Oggy bought it and he had him do it for him, because he was a bit shy for doing it himself. Olivia says it's fine and accepts the box. She takes it inside and reminds SpongeBob to tell Oggy that she loves it. Those Darn Cockroaches! Meanwhile in the roach hole, the three cockroaches (Joey, Marky and Dee Dee) were planning to get Oggy's attention again. SpongeBob finds the three roaches coming out of their hole and suspects they're up to no good. The roaches deny their plan to bother Oggy and SpongeBob gets fooled by this. But he soon finds out that they tricked him. So he comes up with ways to keep the cockroaches away from Oggy while the cat was napping. When SpongeBob manages to outsmart the roaches, they run back into their hole and they come up with a backup plan. They drink a serum that did something monstrous to them. SpongeBob and Oggy, unaware of this, decide to get help from Pest Control to get rid of the roaches once and for all. SpongeBob runs off to Pest Control to seek help. When he gets there, he tells the group that there are three cockroaches continuously bothering a cat; he was referring to Joey, Marky and Dee Dee pestering Oggy constantly. The team agrees to help him get rid of the roaches. Roaches' Revenge When SpongeBob and Pest Control arrive back at Oggy's house, he finds Oggy and Jack standing in the living room with a shocked expression on their faces. Apparently, what the serum did to the cockroaches was that it fused them together and transformed them into a big mutant creature. SpongeBob takes on the Cockroach Fusion and splits them apart back to normal. The roaches cower back into their hole when he grabs a fly swatter and threatens them. Oggy and the gang thanks SpongeBob for helping him keep the cockroaches away from them. The sixth Diamond Fruit collected is the Diamond Cherry. The portal to Danville opens up. Danville When Good Gelatin Goes Bad SpongeBob arrives in Danville. Phineas and Ferb arrive to tell SpongeBob that the suburbs are being invaded by deadly Gelatin Monsters. SpongeBob, horrified to hear this, helps them get rid of the gelatinous creatures. The game requires players to defeat fifteen of them before the time, which is approximately thirty seconds, runs out. If SpongeBob wins, he will obtain a Smash Puzzle piece. But if he loses, he will lose a life. After he defeats all fifteen of the Gelatin Monsters, the gelatin mutates back into normal gelatin and the suburbs are safe from harm. The kids thank him for helping them out with their problem. The Coolest Coaster Ever Phineas and Ferb ask SpongeBob to help him out with a new project they are working on: a rollercoaster and they call it, "The Coolest Coaster Ever". SpongeBob agrees to help them out. Candace comes outback and notices that Phineas and Ferb are building a rollercoaster. She tells them that they are going to be busted once she tells their mother about their coaster. SpongeBob doesn't know what Candace was talking about, so he continues helping the boys create the rollercoaster. When SpongeBob finished helping them, the Coolest Coaster Ever was now open. Hey, Doofenshmirtz! Phineas suddenly says, "Hey, where's Perry?" A hand comes up behind SpongeBob and drags him away. It was Perry; he escorted SpongeBob down to his secret hideout and Major Monogram said that Dr. Doofenshmirtz was building an massive incineration weapon. He told Perry and SpongeBob to go stop him. But Perry knew that Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. was equipped with a hi-tech security system to prevent the two partners from getting to the roof. While SpongeBob and Perry walk across rooms of the building, they come across obstacles, such as laser beams, razor blades, banana peels, emergency doors and flamethrowers. SpongeBob and Perry manage to get to the top to confront Doofenshmirtz. He introduces the two to his latest weapon: the incineration weapon that Major Monogram was talking about and he calls it the "Incinerator-inator". He challenges them into a fight. After the two partners defeated the mad scientist and destroyed the Incinerator-inator, he activates his inflatable pants and floats out the window, but his pants get popped by a bird flying towards him. Then he falls into a river, shouting "Curse you, Perry the Platypus... and SpongeBob!" The seventh Diamond Fruit collected is the Diamond Pear. The portal to 2Fort opens up. 2Fort The Sanvich SpongeBob arrives in 2Fort. Scout arrives and asks him to help him and the RED Team defend Heavy's sandwich, which he calls the Sanvich, from the BLU Team. While SpongeBob helps the team fight them off, he must aid the members in building weapons around the battlefield to prevent the BLU Team from stealing the Sanvich. After the enemies were held off, we see BLU Medic running off into the darkness and staring at SpongeBob with hatred and agony. SpongeBob doesn't see him doing this. Heavy thanks SpongeBob for defending his lunch from the enemy team. Pyro in Distress / The Capsule Above SpongeBob and the RED Team heard a muffled cry from far away - it sounded like Pyro was in terrible danger. Unknowingly aware of this, SpongeBob decided to go outside of 2Fort and rescue Pyro. Along the way, SpongeBob runs into angry animals and crazy hunters who try to shoot him down. When SpongeBob finally rescued Pyro, he took him right back to 2Fort for safety. After the RED Team congratulated SpongeBob for saving Pyro and keeping him safe from harm, the sky suddenly turned dark and stormy and a giant BLU logo-shaped capsule appeared above 2Fort. Then, BLU robots began attacking the fort. SpongeBob had to find some way to save the RED Team from the mechanical minions as he jumped upon platforms and all the way up into the capsule to confront the perpetrator. BLU Medic's Revenge When SpongeBob went inside the capsule, the perpetrator reveals himself to be BLU Medic. This explains the reason why he went off into the darkness after SpongeBob helped the RED Team defend the Sanvich; he wanted revenge on SpongeBob for defeating the BLU Team and this meant that he became Lord Boiyoing's right-hand man throughout the rest of the series. He becomes supercharged and challenges SpongeBob into a fight. After SpongeBob defeats the mentally insane doctor, BLU Medic loses his power and gets taken to the infirmary as the BLU Team carries him away, the sky clears up and the robots deactivate and die. The RED Team thanks SpongeBob for helping them defend Heavy's lunch, save Pyro and end the robotic invasion. The eighth and final Diamond Fruit collected is the Diamond Melon. Midtro, Part 2 The Tree of Peace Repowered / Boiyoing's Surprise Attack SpongeBob returns to the Tree of Peace to find it shriveling up and dying. He attaches all eight Diamond Fruit to its magical leaves and the Tree restores its power. Thinking that his complete, SpongeBob went back inside his house, but he was wrong. Lord Boiyoing has found out that the Tree of Peace has been saved from dying. We see in the sky his giant capsule, which is seen flying over SpongeBob's house. Boiyoing tells his minions to drop exploding Easter Eggs and barrels down upon the pineapple to get SpongeBob's attention. Meanwhile, SpongeBob was telling Gary the "news" and before he could write a letter to send to Twilight Sparkle, he heard rumbling coming from outside. Then, barrels and exploding Easter Eggs started raining inside his house. He finally knew that Boiyoing was angry at him for recovering the Diamond Fruit. When SpongeBob goes outside, he sees Boiyoing in his capsule. Then, the villain spoke: "You may have restored the Tree of Peace of its power, SpongeFool! But once I'm finished with you, you'll realize that it was all for naught! So therefore, I challenge you into a fight! Meet me at my lair; the secret weapon is waiting for you...". The optimistic sponge watched as the capsule shot a beam that opened up a purple vortex, which leads players to Lord Boiyoing's Lair. Running to the Tree of Peace for protection, SpongeBob notices a cannon pointing up to the vortex, so he can take on Lord Boiyoing and the Boingsday Device. He climbs into the cannon and shoots up into the sky straight towards the vortex to defeat the Boingsday Device and put an end to Lord Boiyoing's devilish plan. Lord Boiyoing's Lair In Search of Boiyoing's Lab SpongeBob arrives in Lord Boiyoing's Lair, the final level of the game. The level is a purplish-blue space-like background with a giant black hole far out in the distance in the sky and there are numerous platforms floating very high over a jungle-like environment. SpongeBob encourages himself that he is the only one who can save the Complex Colonies from eternal destruction. His first mission is to find a huge floating island with a giant bunny head-like structure in the center, which is where Lord Boiyoing's laboratory is supposed to be. While on his way to the lab, he runs into all sorts of bizzare enemies and Bunnitan forces. Disarming the Security System / Eight-Key Hunt When SpongeBob arrives at the lab, he proceeds to try to access entrance inside to confront Lord Boiyoing and the Boingsday Device, but notices that he needs to find eight keys and the lab is altered with a heavy security system that will prevent anyone from entering. His first mission was disarm the system. He did this by destroying the laser cameras, disabling weapons, taking out guards undetected and dimming the searchlights. After the security system was fully disarmed, SpongeBob's next mission was to find eight keys that would allow him to gain access into Lord Boiyoing's lab. Once he manages to find all of the keys, he goes inside the lab and walks up a swirly staircase up to the roof of the lab to take on the evil Lord Boiyoing himself and the almighty Boingsday Device. Finale A Challenging Warm-Up Once SpongeBob enters the roof, Lord Boiyoing comes over the loudspeaker and challenges SpongeBob into a "warm-up" before he can take on the Boingsday Device and himself. His task was to defeat thirty of his minions in at least a minute. If SpongeBob loses, he will lose a life. If he wins, he can proceed to fight the final two bosses. The Boingsday Device More coming soon! Category:Story Category:Netflix Smash Bros.